1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes hangers, and more particularly to deformable clothes hangers which conform to various garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment hangers of various forms have been devised in the past. In most instances the hanger is conformed to the shape of a particular garment and, as result, a variety of hanger forms are required for a full complement of garment shapes. These distinct hanger variants become more refined as a better fit to each garment shape is demanded. The size of this complement of hanger shapes then quickly reaches the limits of practicality.
In consequence, various hangers have been devised in the past which, in one manner or another, are re-formable by the user to his particular garment shape. Examples of such garment hangers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,957 to Wolf; U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,070 to Tanzer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,774 to Freeman; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,426 to Schuster. Each one of these, while suitable for the purposes intended, entails aspects of fabrication or use which limit general acceptance,. For example, the '426 patent to Schuster provides for a segmented array on a tensioned member; Freeman '774 speaks of an inflatable structure; Wolf '957 deploys foam padding on a rigid skeleton; and Tanzer '070 shows an articulated structure to form a display stand.
A device which is somewhat more expedient in fabrication and somewhat more conveniently deformed is extensively sought and it is one such device that is disclosed herein.